greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
RAW (Episode 56) - Results (WWE2K19)
The 24 July Year IV Episode of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, produced by 2KEPGames and uploaded on their YouTube Channel, which took place on July 24 Year IV at the Broadmoor World Arena in Colorado Springs, Colorado. Summary The fallout from the Judgment Day event was on full swing as the new WWE Champion Shinsuke Nakamura kicked off the show immediately calling out the man who left him laying as the show went off the air 24 hours prior - Shawn Michaels - promising "Knee To Face". Instead, Nakamura was met with a mysterious message from the former champion Bray Wyatt who introduced a new "version" of Bo Dallas aka "Blood Brother Bo" and disowned Curtis Axel in the process. Nakamura was then met by a surprise assault at the hands of Dallas before being left for slaughter at the hands of Shawn Michaels who conducted another hit and run on the WWE Champion. It was scheduled to be a triple threat match for the WWE United Kingdom Championship but Apollo Crews had other plans as he assaulted Andrade "Cien" Almas before the bell could ring and continued his assault all the way to ringside before removing the padding at ringside and viciously powerbombing Almas on the concrete, effectively injuring and removing El Idolo from the match all together. Nevertheless the show must go on and per management, this match would become a one-on-one match between the "Globally Elite" and Pete Dunne. The match itself was hard hitting from top to bottom, including moments where it was believed that Dunne would retain or Crews would leave Colorado as the new champion but both men was not going to quit, all until the music of Almas glared throughout the arena once again, distracting Crews long enough for Dunne to roll-up Crews for the win. It was later revealed that enroute to the hospital, Zelina Vega made a stop in the production truck, which might explain Almas' music playing. It was confirmed that due to the assault, Andrade "Cien" Almas suffered a minor concussion as well as a swollen spine. An update will be provided on Almas as soon as we get it After returning to RAW 2 weeks ago, Rusev went one-on-one with one of the men he assaulted upon his return, Hideo Itami and right out of the gate, "The Bulgarian Brute" went on the war path and tossed Itami around like he was a rag doll nearly putting away the "International Sensation" but Itami wasn't going down without a fight, exchanging kicks with Rusev, turning this match into a "Kick-Out" even pulling off a GTS'18 but he made one mistake and a Machka Kick signaled the end for Itami as Rusev picked up the victory. As Rusev celebrated on his way to the back, Itami was met with another surprise assault at the hands of the masked man who has been running roughshod over the WWE, who left Itami laying after smashing the steel steps on the skull of Itami. Who keeps giving these guys access to the building? A banged up Bobby Roode confronted The Rock in his office about AJ Styles' actions at Judgment Day, including suggesting Styles' termination from RAW. Rock had other plans effectively announcing the return of the Money in the Bank Ladder Match at Summerslam and announcing that instead both Roode and Styles will have a rematch next week on RAW in a No Disqualification Qualifying Match. It ends next week between the two. 24 hours after dominating the Triple Threat Elimination Match to retain their RAW Tag Team Titles, the Authors of Pain stormed into RAW with the intent of sending a message to the Smackdown Tag Team Champions ahead of Summerslam, making quick work of two locals solidifying their claim to leaving Brooklyn as the Undisputed WWE Tag Team Champions. The dominance continued as new Intercontinental Champion Drew McIntyre arrived to RAW for the first time as champion ever since his shocking return at King of the Ring last month after defeating Jeff Hardy a mere 24 hours prior and in quick fashion he dominated Curt Hawkins, sending a message to the entire RAW locker room that he will be touch competition to beat but what occurred following the contest sent shockwaves as Jeff Hardy (with a slightly altered look) assaulted Drew from behind with a steel chair bouncing off of McIntyre's skull, resulting in Drew suffering a concussion as well as a busted open skull After retaining her RAW Women's Championship in controversial fashion, Becky Lynch appeared in Colorado Springs to deliver a message to her Summerslam opponent and new Smackdown Women's Champion Asuka. After brushing off Carmella's efforts at Judgment Day, Lynch went on to send a straight forward message to "The Empress" by proclaiming that she will rip her arm off. Lynch. Asuka. Winner will be Undisputed WWE Women's Champion after Summerslam. The moment of truth finally came as WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon (minus Triple H, who left moments prior) approached the ring to demand an explanation from Shawn Michaels in regards to his assault on Shane McMahon. HBK, however added fuel to the fire (from outside the arena) and explained that he did what he did because of Triple H, for not being by his best friend's side in the hospital after former WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose assaulted him. Furious, Mr. McMahon chewed into the Hall of Famer about neither of them having time to always return a phone call. After Shawn practically hinted that he paid another visit to Shane, who is still out of commission, recovering from the assault, Vince attempted to fire Michaels, only to learn (from Michaels) that Triple H signed him to a unbreakable contract, meaning that if Shawn is terminated, he has the ability to hold the entire company in court for violation of a contract (the "Unbreakable Clause"). Angry, Interim General Manager The Rock approached the ring and called out Shawn for being a coward and a fraud, Michaels responded by saying this Rebellion is bigger than both of them before revealing that the security team failed to keep them out. Shawn's "Bat-Man" then attacked Mr. McMahon from behind with a high knee before running away from The Rock, but this was a set up as when Rock turned around, he was hit below the belt by Shawn Michaels who took out officials, attempting to control the situation. In turn, Shawn hit Mr. McMahon with Sweet Chin Music, knowing he can't be fired. Triple H returned to the arena and ran down to check on Mr. McMahon before confronting Shawn about making this "Personal" before a shocking revelation came in the form of RAW's newest signee Aleister Black attacking Triple H, revealing himself to be about of Shawn's "Rebellion", by laying out the COO with a Black Mass before leaving the arena alongside Shawn and the "Bat-Man". This "Rebellion" is stronger than we expected. Results * Pete Dunne © def. Apollo Crews to retain the WWE United Kingdom Championship ** Crews assaulted and injured Andrade "Cien" Almas prior to the match changing it from a Triple Threat to a One-on-One match * Rusev def. Hideo Itami * Authors of Pain def. two local competitors * Drew McIntyre def. Curt Hawkins External Links * Watch the Full Episode of RAW Episode 56 (Link) Category:Shows Category:Results Category:RAW Category:Season Nine Category:RAW Season Nine